pokemon_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Helm
Black Helm, his real name unknown, is the highest ranking Field Commander of the Black Claw Gang. He was heavily damaged in his younger years while poaching some Charizard. Because of this he now lives life in an exo-suit that keeps him alive; his real and face are unknown as well as much other basic information. Basic Information *Black Helm's height is 6'2" *Black Helm's astrological sign is unknown *Black Helm's dream is currently unknown *Black Helm's favourite and least favourite foods are unknown *It's unknown who Black Helm currently wishes to fight *It is unknown how many Pokemon Black Helm has caught or owned Early Life Nothing is known about Black Helm's childhood. It's known that he joined the Black Claw Gang as a teenager and has since risen through the ranks. Years of injuries incurred from poaching Pokemon ended with him being completely burned by a group of wild Charizard, and viciously attacked by them. Though he retained much of his body in one piece, the burns were so severe, and the damage to his internal organs so dangerous to his existence that the leader of the Black Claw were forced to encase him in an exo-suit to keep him alive in non-sterile, outdoor conditions. The suit keeps his flesh safe from the open air and any germs. It also contains a breating aparatus that allows his lungs to continue normal function, and other life support systems that ensure his organs continue working. Black Helm no longer eats normally, and is injected vitamin and food supplements from within the suit. Water is supplied as well. A voice box regulates his speech and allows him to speak from behind the breather. There's also grounding spikes located in casings on his calves, behind the heel, that shoot into the ground when electrical shock is imminent. Furthermore, blades exist within the wrist and are mechanically retracted into wrist encasements. History Sinnoh Saga Black Helm made his primary appaerance in The Pokemon Poachers, along with the rest of the Black Claw Gang. He and his subordinates were capturing Pokemon along Sinnoh Route 209, and eventually came upon the group, capturing and incapacitating them. After having captured Sam and the others, Black Helm proceeded to try and strike a business deal and negotiate with Sam, at the latter's request. Sam proposed the release of his friends and all their Pokemon for extra money for his ransom. Before the deal could come to a head, Eliza and Cynthia attacked the encampment and Black Helm was incapacitated by Eliza's Luxray. He later escaped with remainder of his subordinates and fled into temporary hiding. Personality Black Helm is known to be cruel when he needs to be, to Pokemon and humans alike, and is very tough on his subordinates. As a Black Claw Field Commander he is both respected and feared by the members of the Black Claw Gang. Black Helm is dangerous with angered and has been known to kill those who fail him continuously. Black Helm does not respect consistent failure and deems people who cannot bring value or pull their own weight to be useless. Yet Black Helm is also calculating and well spoken. He is not entirely savage, and is a respected negotiator and business man. Black Helm was willing to release Sam's friends and all of their Pokemon at the promise of regaining the money lost by releasing the Pokemon as a part of Sam's ransom. Black Helm has a deep love of profit, being the main reason why he joined and remains with the Black Claw Gang. His reputation and membership with the gang is so profitable, they saw fit to sink millions of Poke-Yen into an exo-suit to keep him living. Pokemon It is unknown which or how many Pokemon Black Helm owns. Category:All Characters Category:Recurring Characters